From Mother to Son
by MySweetAzaeleah
Summary: Part one in my 'Stiles the Friendly Witch' Series. Stiles Stilinski wasn't sure what he expected when he decided to search through a box of his mother's things. This wasn't it though... Witch!Stiles verse eventual Sterek in later works.


Basements had been given a bad reputation by the Blair witch project and various other horror movies. Attics usually got all of the "Dramatic angst fest of searching through old memories of things stores away" glory. Stiles decided that just wasn't fair, and so there he was searching through a box of things that had belonged to his mother his dad had told him about while half way there between sleep and alertness after mumbling about missing Stiles' mom. It was an occasional occurrence for them, usually only when his dad had the occasional too much drink guess of was too tired to censor himself.

The teen could guess why his dad hasn't brought it up before, old memories came with tears and sadness. Stiles figured maybe these items were due to have someone she'd a few tears for them though. He sat in the middle of the carpeted floor, with the lights on, and surrounded by boxes of junk and one box with his mother's name written in sharpie on it.

He hesitantly placed a hand on the cardboard item in front of him and placed it in his lap. He dug his nails into the tape and nearly cringed at the ripping noise as it came off. So close...to what he wasn't sure. The box was opened and the items scanned over with a quick glance. Small, various little knick knacks he vaguely remembered her decorating the house with lay inside. He picked one up, stroking his thumb over the cheap plastic angel figurine. He failed at convincing himself it was the strong odor of dust that had his eyes watering.

This was too much. Shaking his head, he reach back into the box so he could put the decor piece back and shove the box away until he was ready to face this. Then, something caught his eye. Under the knick knacks he could see something wooden. Curiously he pushed some of the pieces aside to get a better look. It was a box. A box within a box.

Since this abomination of a boxception couldn't continue he pulled it out and set it down in his cris-crossed lap. It was a small chest made of worn, dark colored wood and with a tiny lock keeping it closed. He immediately did the only logical thing, started rummaging through the box to find a key. He maneuvered the small items in the box around, trying to find some trace of it. Stiles froze when his fingers brushed against something made of smooth iron. He grasped the treasure hurried beneath his mothers old decorations.

It looked like something you saw in a supernatural movie. Pure black and longer then it honestly needed to be. He ran the hand not holding the key through his still short but grown out hair. Was this a good idea? His father obviously had never opened it, did he have a right to?

Stiles Stilinski was never known for letting curiosity die, so he placed the key in the tiny lock. His breath hitched as it turned and a tiny click occurred before the lock fell off. He pushed the key and it's lock aside, placing his palms on either side of the chest.

"You can do this, you can do this.." He changed closing his eyes. Every step closer to opening this box was a step closer to something about his mother. It was both terrifying and encouraging all at once. The lid creaked ever so slightly as it was lifted up revealing its contents.

A small envelope, with his name on it...his real one unfortunately. He wanted to groan and cry all at once. The letter sat on top of a large book, back and bound in thick leather. When the young boy lifted up the letter he saw a leaf was carved into to center of it. Okay, so that was a bit weird. He made a mental not to definitely read through what he was dubbing "The black book of leafy creepiness" after he read what was already in his hand. He carefully ripped open the top of the envelope, so he didn't tear where his mother had written his name. He pulled the letter out with equal care and unfolded the aged paper. There it was, her handwriting...

_'My Dearest boy,_

_I am beginning this letter to you on the day your father and I brought you to what I hope will still be our home. You're so small and fragile, it feels as if you'll break in my arms sometimes. I want nothing more then for you to stay that way, innocent and fragile, for as long as you can. I know that I can't keep you naive forever, which is why I'm choosing to wait until you're eighteenth birthday to tell you about this. If I never get to see that day, then you will receive this letter from your father instead.'_

He couldn't stop the tear that fell down his face. She would never see that day. If he wasnt such a mixture of confused and anxious about the things in the letter this far, he would have shoved it back into the envelope and waited until he actually was eighteen. He was too far gone to stop and read on.

_'There are some things in our world logic can not explain. Some of these things may seem frightening, the unknown and mysterious is not all bad though my precious boy. The most beautiful things in this world are those which defy all explanation. In the same chest this letter was placed in is a book. This book holds the secrets I guarded my whole life, secrets even your father never knew. These secrets are yours now. What you do with them is your choice. I'm sorry for everything in your life I won't be there for. Live happy dear, and remember I will always love you.'_

The tears were unstoppable this time. They were Rambo, and Stiles' face was the jungle they were charging across. He wanted to slap himself for the outdated action movie reference behold reading his mom's letter. It raised so many questions, that apparently could be answered by the black book of leafy creepiness. His eyes glanced over at the chest the book lay inside. Setting the letter aside gently he reached back into the box and pulled the book out. It wa as heavy as it looked, and he cringed at the number of pages in it.

So his mom was apparently keeping secrets from his dad and decided for some reason to write him an ominous letter and leave him a freaky ass book. Why couldn't anything in his life be normal? Oh right because he was the kind of guy who found it awesome when his best friend became a were wolf, and actually chose to hang around him and a broody alpha wolf constantly. He needed to rethink how he lived...after he read the book. On the first page written in black ink on the yellow pages was one word.

'Grimoire'

The sinking feeling that started to weigh in Stiles' stomach only got worse as he flipped through the other pages. Occult symbols and words he didn't understand filled the book along with side notes he was able to get glances at. All in his mother's hand writing. Most teenagers would assume something normal, like their mother was insane. Stiles would never dare think that, plus his life was too weird for anything to be that simple. Really, there was only one explanation for this when you considered the world he dealt with on a day to day basis. His mother had been a witch, and if her letter hinted at what he thought it did, so was he.


End file.
